Moroi Baby
by rose-and-dimitri-forever-11
Summary: Dimitri gets Rose pregnant, but before she can tell him he leaves to guard Tasha. Rose has a baby who ends up being a Moroi. What will happen when Dimitri comes to visit? How is the baby Moroi? Why is Dimitri with Tasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I know that this storyline has been over played a bit, but I really wanted to put my own twist on the story. I can't find any story like this before. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm testing this story with this chapter. If you like it and you want me to continue it either follow, favorite, and especially review. I won't be able to update again for a while, because I'm currently working on another story. **

XXX

**Chapter One**

**Rose POV**

I'm about eight months pregnant. Dimitri Belikov is the father of my baby, but before I could tell him he left to go and guard the scar faced bitch Tasha Ozera. The school had been attacked by Strigoi and Dimitri and I had fought alongside fellow guardians. We had later gone on a rescue mission and Dimitri had been grabbed by a Strigoi. I went back and saved him. How does he repay me? By leaving me.

I found out I was pregnant with my daughter three weeks after Dimitri left. I didn't call him when I found out. I figured he'd just call me a liar and say I'm a slut and that I slept with someone else as soon as I had the chance.

I've graduated school and now I'm living with Lissa at Court. I'm looked down upon by all of the royals and most of the Moroi and Dhampirs. I'm pretty much a laughing stock.

**Five Years Later**

I had my daughter Dina (DEEnah) Viktoria Hathaway. I named her after Dimitri's youngest sister and I gave her a Russian name. She may never know who her father is, but at least she can have some part of him to connect her to him.

Dina is so adorable. I knew I would love her forever the minute I laid eyes on her. She looks just like I did when I was a baby. The only thing she has from her father is her eye color.

When I gave birth to Dina I died in labor. When I was brought back by Lissa after the car crash I became ¾ Moroi. Lissa brought me back again when I died giving birth to Dina. Now I'm a full Moroi. I control all five elements earth, air, fire, water, and spirit, along with an element I've decided to call darkness. I'm faster and stronger than a Strigoi, which therefore makes it easy

Darkness helps me control the darkness you get using spirit. I can remove darkness from Lissa, Adrian, and myself. Therefore none of us has to go crazy from darkness.

I still have my bond with Lissa. Now we are able to communicate back and forth. I can think of a message to send her and then she sends an answer back to me. I can still see into Lissa's head, but she is unable to see into my head.

_Hey Rose!_ Lissa said to me in my head.

_What is it?_ I asked. I know she wouldn't start with hey Rose if it weren't for her feeling bad about something.

_Please don't be mad!_

_What the hell is it!_

Lissa paused _Well...Dimitri and Tasha are coming._

_When? _I yelled in her head.

_Now _Lissa told me very quietly.

_Why in the hell would you not have told me sooner!?_

_I'm so sorry Rose._

_Well you could of given me a slight warning. _I told her.

_I'm sorry Rose. Can you come over for dinner though? I told them you were coming and Dimitri seemed curious about you._

_Fine. I'll come, but you are going to make this up to me._

_Yay! Thanks so much Rose._

_Ya. Whatever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. I am working on another story so if you get a chance I'd really appreciate if you checked it out. Thanks! :)**

XXX

**Chapter Two**

**Rose POV**

Dina is wearing a cute pink flowy dress that goes a little past her knees. She is so cute. Aside from her eye color there is no way that Dimitri should suspect that she is his daughter. Sometimes I feel bad for never telling him about Dina seeing as he has always wanted kids so much. But he did leave me for scarface. Which in the end makes us even. If I have to I am not afraid to use my magic on them.

I reached Lissa's door and raised my hand to knock, before I could knock the door swung open. Lissa stood on the other side. "Hey Rose. I'm so glad you're here." In my head she said _Tasha is driving me crazy._

_And you decided that I should have to suffer too? _I asked her as Dina and I walked in.

_Do you really want me to be alone?_ Lissa asked, but she already knew the answer.

Juliet raced ahead of us in search of Christian. I followed Lissa into the living room and everyone else was already there. The scarfaced bitch, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Dina, Lissa, and I.

Dimitri acted like I wasn't even in the room.

"Who's the father?" the scarfaced bitch asked. I can't even believe she has the nerve!

"It doesn't matter who Dina's father is. She is loved regardless." I told her. If only she knew the truth she would shit in her pants then.

"You probably don't even know who the father is, seeing as you slept with anything in sight. Everyone knows you're a bloodwhore and that you should just be shipped off to a commune."

You could have sliced the tension in the room with a knife. I am so mad that I started yelling at her, "Do you even know who and what I am!?"

"You are Rose Hathaway the famous bloodwhore," she spat.

Lissa decided now was a good time to interfere. "I wouldn't go there Tasha. Rose is a lot different than you could possibly comprehend." Kudos to Lissa.

"I can't even believe you have the nerve to speak about me like that in front of my daughter." I replied in an all to calm voice.

"Well if it's true what am I supposed to do about that. You're not supposed to lie, you're supposed to tell the truth."

I can't even believe she went there. "Lissa take my daughter out of the room." Lissa hesitated knowing I was about to lose it. "Now!" I snapped. Lissa picked Dina up and brought her into a different room. I turned on my heel and walked up to Tasha until I was three feet away from her face. "How DARE you call me a bloodwhore in front of my daughter. I am more important than you. The queen would be devastated if I died, but she would hardly care if you died. You are no more than just another Ozera. For all you know you are just expendable. I on the other hand am not. I am one of a kind. There is no one else in this world like me. And never… NEVER in a million years would you be able to foresee this."

"If you have such a high opinion of yourself what makes you so almighty and more important than me? I'm a royal and all you are is a worthless Dhampir." That scarfaced bitch has it coming now.

"I'm a Moroi now and if you looked close enough you would have seen my daughters fangs and mine. I can control six elements including spirit. The darkness is never going to consume me, because I control the element of darkness so I can take the darkness from Adrian, Lissa, or I and I could easily put it inside you and make it multiply and drive you insane. If you have never had to deal with the darkness consuming you then you are lucky. It consumes you and you can't control what you are doing. It makes you doubt yourself. Darkness does horrible things." I told her.

"Why do you think Adrian is sober and hasn't smoked in five years? It's because he doesn't have to deal with the darkness."

"Yup now I can spend my money on better things. Right Little Dhampir?" Of course Adrian would say that.

"Lissa doesn't need to take pills for depression because of spirit. They are safe now along with any other spirit user. And to top that I am faster and stronger than a Strigoi. Which makes me the predator and they are the prey. So if I were you I wouldn't mess with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much you guys. When I read the reviews it brings a smile to my face. I really appreciate your support. So since you guys are such amazing readers I am going to try and update as soon as I get a chapter finished.** **Recently it has been a bit of a slow writing process though. So I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter.**

XXX

**Chapter Three**

**Rose's POV**

Christian spoke up, "I can vouch for Rose on everything. You do NOT want to make her mad. Trust me I've learned my lesson." Christian shuddered probably remembering the time I cut his balls off, I ended up healing them back on but that must have really hurt.

"How is that even possible?" Dimitri asked finally acknowledging my presence.

"I've died twice. In the car crash I was healed by Lissa and I came back ¾ Moroi. Then I died in labor and Lissa brought me back again which made me fully a Moroi."

Tasha must have not learned her lesson, because she spoke up again. "So who is the father?"

I used my powers to make her think she was in a box that was slowly getting smaller and that a bunch of Strigoi were pushing the box closed, but she was unable to defend herself. "I thought I told you not to ask."

Tasha was trembling, "Just make it stop. Make it stop, please! Please!" she cried.

Adrian stepped up behind me, "Rose stop it," he whispered in my ear.

I immediately stopped the illusion.

Tasha fell to the floor and she was gasping trying to calm down. She deserves it too. As soon as she recovered she started yelling at me, "How dare you do that! I am a royal Moroi. How are we supposed to know if you are just lying about what you can actually do. For all we know that was Adrian doing that. He is a real spirit user. You're just a phony."

"Can Adrian or Lissa control the darkness?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know they could have finally learned how?" Tasha was relentless she obviously wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

I ran around the room at lightning speed and stopped right behind her, "How else did I get behind you so fast?"

"That is not important you are just lying about who and what you are!" the scarfaced bitch screeched. Then she ran up to me and slapped me across the face. At first I didn't even register that she did that because no one has had the nerve to do that to me for a LONG time.

I calmly said, "Did you just slap me?"

Everyone in the room tensed at my calmness. Christian and Adrian were on high alert, they both knew me and knew that whenever I used my calm voice you better watch out. "Aunt Tasha I think you should leave now," Christian said. At least he was smarter than his aunt.

Tasha just stood there until Dimitri said, "Tasha lets go we can come back later."

"Don't worry about it I was just going," I said. I walked out of the room and found Dina and Lissa playing a game. "Thanks Liss. I owe you one."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Why don't you go and ask for yourself. I'm leaving, but I'll be listening. I wanna see what the scarfaced bitch says."

"Mommy you said a bad word," Dina told me.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll be more careful. Are you ready to go home?"

"Okay mommy. I thought we were staying for dinner though?" My daughter is so smart. I can hardly get anything past her.

"We were going to but the plans have changed. When we get home you can choose what you want for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Okay mommy! Can we order pizza?" Dina asked even though she knew I'd say yes.

"Of course we can."

"Yay!" Dina took off running down the hall and ran all the way to the door, she stopped at the door to wait for me.

Once we got home I turned the TV on and ordered a pizza and then tuned in to the dinner at Lissa's house. Tasha pretty much said I was a liar and that I was a bitch who had others wrapped around my finger and do things for me. I still can't believe she doesn't believe that it was me who put her in the hallucination. All through dinner Dimitri was quiet and if asked a question would answer in as few words as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I am so very sorry for taking so long to write. Hope you all can forgive me. Anyways here is another chapter. Please try and read my author's notes because they contain some important information.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. :) Some people might be confused and think I am Dimitri and Tasha, but I honestly am not going to keep them together. There is a reason Dimitri is with Tasha. You just have to wait it out.**

XXX

**Chapter Four**

**Rose POV**

I can't believe how weird Dimitri acted yesterday. It was almost as if he were under some sort of spell. I didn't notice it yesterday, but the more I think about it the more I realize the dazed look in his eyes and the way he moved sort of like a robot. The only time he seemed to not look like that is when he asked me how it is possible for me to be a Moroi.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him. I do love Dimitri I just don't know why he left me. I know that if I just flat out told him that he is Dina's father he wouldn't believe me. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I heard a knock at my door. When I opened the door it was the last person I expected to see. Dimitri. "Uh... Hi... What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for Tasha's rude behavior. She had no excuse for treating you that way." The dazed look is no longer in his eyes.

"Uh… Thanks…" I replied after a very long and awkward pause. "Is there anything else you want?"

"How old is Dina?"

"She will be five in a few months."

"Who is her father?"

"That's private."

"Why? Because you don't want to tell me who you cheated on me with?" Dimitri is just asking for it.

"I NEVER cheated on you."

Dimitri scoffed at me, "Ya right."

I immediately put an illusion in his head of him seeing his family being drained by a group of Strigoi. When I put a person in an illusion like the one I have Dimitri in and the one I had Tasha in to them it is like it's happening to them, but they are unable to do anything to stop it. Dimitri was curled on the ground in the fetal position whimpering, but still not shedding tears.

I dropped the illusion. Dimitri looked around as if checking to make sure that it was fake. Then he got up, slammed into me, and pinned me against the wall. "Why did you do that?" he snapped.

"Do what?" I asked with fake innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about," Dimitri said. As he said it he pushed me up against the wall harder.

"You're not supposed to hurt Moroi."

"Well you are an exception."

"Why is that?"

"You can defend yourself."

"You're right," I said. Then I pushed Dimitri back against the wall where he had me, but I pushed so hard against him that he started choking and he couldn't escape.

"Okay, okay." Dimitri choked out. I released him and he caught his breath then he continued, "You made your point." Then he turned on his heel and left my apartment.

At least someone had learned that I was telling the truth and that I am more powerful than them.

Honestly though the next time I see Tasha she is going to get it. I might not hate Dimitri, but I definitely hate Tasha.


End file.
